The present invention relates to a conferencing method for a telephone switch system, wherein a call waiting function and a subscriber deleting or adding function are offered to a subscriber equipped with a conferencing function so that a call waiting service is executed to communicate with a new subscriber if there is a call request from the new subscriber, and a specific subscriber is deleted or added on necessity during a conferencing communication, when the subscriber equipped with a conferencing function (conferencing function subscriber) attends the conferencing communication.
In accordance with the development of industrial technology, business affairs become complicated and varied, which requires increasingly much time for handling the business affairs.
Various efforts have been tried for attaining time for handling the business affairs at the maximum. A plurality of subscribers conduct a conference by communicating with one another over telephone, without gathering together at a particular site.
A conferencing function is generally provided in a telephone switch system.
However, according to the conventional conferencing method, a conferencing function subscriber simply communicates with his initially selected conferencing function subscriber. Thus, it is not possible for the conferencing function subscriber to communicate with a third party nor for another subscriber to attend the conference later, before the conference is over. A voice processing interface for a conference system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,588, which provides a voice processing technology, but discloses a basic technology of conferencing services, involving limitation in providing various services, however.